The New Captives
by mystarkobsession11
Summary: WARNING: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD It has been three months since Thanos has attacked Earth, and ever since then, Tony Stark had been trying to undo the effects of the snap- and get Peter back. However, his plans are delayed when he wakes up in a strange cell, surrounded by his old team. And things get even worse when their captor has revenge on his mind. Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months. Three months sinceit had happened, and now Tony Stark was locked in a cell, hands chained to the wall, his armor nowhere in sight. Outrage coursed through him; he should be out there, trying to undo what Thanos had done, instead of in this cage, useless as a bag of dirt. He seethed about his unfair predicament for about 30 minutes, before movement in the cell next to his caught his attention. He hadn't even noticed anyone in the small, cage filled room, which was almost definitely the effect of some type of drug. Usually, he was the most alert person in the room, noticing every detail. In fact, he was _sure_ he was drugged, for his eyes could not focus, and he could barely lift his head. But he did not have to be fully awake to know that the bright green eyes now staring into his were none other than Natasha Romanoff's.

Despite her obviously being under the influence of the same drug that was infecting him, her eyes were as bright as ever, and she had the same determined look Tony had always known her to have. Her hair looked the same as the the day he had first met her: bright red, long, and slightly curly. Her icy look melted into shock as she recognized who he was.

"Tony? Wha- how are you here? No one has heard from you since you disappeared. We- _I_ -thought you were dead, and I grieved for you along with the others!"

In all of his days working with Natasha, Tony had never heard this much emotion in her voice.

"Hi, Nat, yes it's me, I have know idea how or why I'm here, I've been keeping to myself, no I'm not dead, and- wait, others? What others? Who else died?" Tony demaded.

For a brief second, grief overtook Nat's features, something so rare that it shocked Tony to the core.

"Tony, we lost so many." Natasha choked out. "Wanda, Sam, Barnes, T'challa, Vision, Hill, and even Fury."

Tony looked pale and shaken, grief darkening his gaze.

"And they all turned to dust?"

"Everybody except Vision."

Tony nodded in understanding, staring at the ground.

"We lost people, too. No one you would know, except… Peter...the kid...my kid...he died in my arms."

Natasha gasped and Tony stood up, banging his fist against the wall. The chain attaching him to the wall was thick but long, and allowed him to sit up and stand down, but that was it. The shackles themselves were tight, digging into his wrists.

"Tony, I'm sorry about-" Nat was cut off as a bigger, heavier looking person stirred in the cage across from them. Tony froze with rage as he recognized the man who he had not seen in two years, the main who had betrayed his trust, the man who had left him to die in Siberia.

Steve Rogers was awake.

 **Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of my new series, and I'm really excited to see how its going to turn out! Reviews will be really helpful, and it keeps me writing. In the next chapter, there will be a lot of tension between the reunited team, and you will find out who the captor is. It will also be a bit longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha Pov**

The Black Widow stared at the hostile men, her eyes flicking from side to side. Tony and Steve were staring at each other, shock, anger, and maybe even relief painted on their faces.

"Stark?" Cap asked, sounding confused. He was already standing up; the drugs were out of the super soldiers body.

"In the flesh, Rogers. And I get that you're now a fugitive and you have a lot of people wanting to put you behind bars, but tell me, how did you manage to get _me_ involved?"

"It's not like that." Steve snapped. "I don't know why I'm here, and I sure as hell don't know why you're here!"

Nat sighed. Of course the first thing Stark did was start a fight. Was she really that surprised? However, Tony did just suffer a loss… but so did Steve. Natasha was jerked from her thoughts as a new, deep voice entered the conversation.

"Do not blame the captain, Man Of Iron. He fought valiantly in the battle 3 months ago, and though I do not know why all of us are here, I doubt that it is the captain's fault."

Natasha was not surprised to see that iot was Thor speaking. However, she noticed that there was a bit of a slur to his words, and he was lying on his side, his eyes open. Natasha realized that he had probably been drugged more heavily than the rest of them.

"Whoa, Thor, is that you buddy?" Tony asked. "Wow, you look really, _really_ different." There was a hint of admiration in his tone. Natasha smirked in amusement. She had felt the exact same way that Tony was feeling when she first saw Thor in Wakanda. She would admit, it was quite a shock to see his new muscles, different colored eyes, hair, and height, regarding how he had looked the last time they had all saw him.

A slumped figure on the other side of Steve caught her eye, and with a pang of horror she realized it was Bruce. He had a collar around his neck, and extra chains, heavier and shorter than everyone else's binded him to the wall. He was motionless, the effect of the drugs strong.

"Can you all keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" Someone mumbled from the other side of Tony. It was definitely Clint, sounding extremely annoyed. The bickering men ignored him, and Natasa heard Clint sigh, not even reacting to the situation they were all in. Annoyance flashed through her at all of them. Did none of them realize that they were trapped? Of course not; all they wanted to do was settle an argument that had been started two years ago! She rolled her eyes as she tried to slip free of her restraints, but her attempts were useless, and the the chains pulled in against the wall, shortening her range of movement. Whoever designed them had been smart, and it pissed her off. She was about to warn the others to not make the same mistake she did when the heavy metal door creaked open. The room fell silent as their captor walked in, shoes clicking against the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" The voice asked. It was extremely familiar, and Natasha had a sinking feeling she knew who their captor was.

The figure leaned into the light, causing Natashas suspicions to be confirmed.

The man who had captured the Avengers was none other than Justin Hammer.

 **Tony Pov**

Tony felt his eyes widen in shock at the sight of their captor, but not because he was surprised to see Hammer. No, he was surprised that someone as incompetent as Justin could pull something like this off. After a few seconds of debate, he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Justin Hammer?" Tony exclaimed loudly, trying his best to piss Hammer off. "How did _Justin Hammer,_ of all people, manage to pull this off?"

Hammer just glanced at him, a bit miffed but not as annoyed as Tony had expected him to be. "I have my ways, Anthony. And if you're wondering how I got out of jail, why I'm doing this, I'll tell you." He continued as Tony opened his mouth to speak. "When whatever that thing that turned people to dust happened and all, it killed the majority of the prison guards, and since there were more prisoners than guards, we managed to overthrow them. It was quite fun really, but as I looked around at all the prisoners, I realized they had nowhere to go, so I took them here. Long story short, we had a lot of fun, and almost all of them wanted revenge on you guys! There were a lot of techy people, though not as good as me, and a lot of strong people. So I, being the best one there and all, lead them down to this special place and had them come for you, and they did not disappoint. And _now,_ I have my two greatest enemies locked up to have fun with, and those other guys get their revenge on the others! It's a win-win!"

Tony waited to make sure Hammer was done monologuing before he spoke.

"Hammer, how are you not a pile of ashes somewhere right now? God, Thanos is a _bitch._ "

Justin inspected his fingernails. "I don't believe this 'Thanos' you speak of has anything to do with it." He said, provoking an eye roll from Tony. "I believe it was just natural selection taking its course."

Well, if that was the case, you would have been the first one to go." Tony murmured under his breath.

Hammers head whipped around, eyes full of rage, and Tony felt a sense of triumph for finally breaking the maniac. However, as Hammer pulled out a tiny remote and pushed a button, Tony felt his pride disappear. His chains retracted into the wall at an alarming speed, making it so he couldn't move forward or sit down. His head slammed against the bricks, and as Hammer pushed another button, a wave of electricity made its way through his body. The pain was unexpected, and he yelped, hoping it would be over soon. Sure enough the shock ended, and tony was left panting. Justin smiled gleefully at the sight of his greatest enemy so utterly vulnerable, and turned to leave. As he walked he waved the remote at Natasha, grinning at her. She glared at him, and he just laughed, walking out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, and everything was silent again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve Pov**

Steve frowned at Hammer's back as he walked out of the room. When the door slammed shut, he turned his attention to Tony. The billionaire looked dazed, his eyes glassy. His chains were now shorter than Thor;s and Banner's, not letting him move around or sit. His head was slumped, and he looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Beside him, Natasha was muttering to him with urgency, too quiet for Steve to hear. He felt a great concern for the man he was fighting with minutes before, and a great hatred towards their captor. What had Hammer meant by saying he had two of his greatest enemies in his clutch? Obviously Tony was one of them, judging by the way he had addressed Justin, but who was the other? Steve hadn't known who Hammer was before he had introduced himself, so it couldn't be him, unless Hammer just assumed he didn't like Captain America. None of the others had been in touch with Tony except… Natasha. Of course! Steve recalled her telling him about the time Tony was dying, and how Justin Hammer had hired a psycho to help with his tech. He also remembered Natasha mentioning that she had attacked Hammer. Steve's head snapped up as he heard Natashas voice, urgently trying to command the mechanic.

"Tony, you have to keep your eyes open ok? Do not pass out, THAT IS AN ORDER STARK! I _swear_ if you close your eyes I will…" Her voice trailed off as Tony's entire body slumped as far as it could go with the chains. Steve could see that his eyes were closed, and blood was trickling down his neck from where his head had hit the wall. Everyone was silent; Steve and Nat had their eyes on Tony, Clint and Thor were sitting upright, casting murderous glances at the door, and Bruce was still unconscious. Now that the God Of Thunder was sitting up, Steve could see the two extra cuffs on his wrist, besides the shackles. They were not attached to anything, and the Captain realized that was how Hammer was dampening Thor's powers. Suddenly a concerning thought popped into his head, and he turned to the Black Widow.

"Nat, why didn't you want him to pass out?"

The assassin grimaced. "If Hammer comes back in, I don't want him to see that Tony's weak. You don't know him like I do; his main goal has always been to best Tony Stark, and if he sees that the great Iron Man is vulnerable, things will only get worse."

"Then we have to wake him up somehow." Clint was on his feet, pacing. "We can't let this guy think he's won."

"If only we had the hulk, than we could scare him awake like last time!" Thor exclaimed, and Nat, Steve, and Clint chuckled at the memory.

Through his laughter, Steve felt a pang at the old memories that he and Tony shared. He knew he had to help Bucky, but Tony had been right: they were friends, and Steve managed to throw that all away. Now half of the world's population was gone, and all of the original Avengers were locked in a cage. Steve couldn't shake the feeling that all of this could have been avoided if he had just TOLD Tony that The Winter Soldier had killed his parents. He had felt regret about what had happened ever since he had left Tony in Siberia, and as soon as Steve laid eyes on Tony, they had gotten into a fight. He sighed, and Nat looked at him, seeming to be reading his emotions. Understanding flickered through her features and her eyes hardened. She turned back to Tony, and Steve realized that Tony had probably told his allies all about what had happened in Siberia. No one was speaking, and Steve decided not to break the silence. He understood that everyone was in their own minds right now, memories resurfaced from earlier years.

 **Clint Pov**

Clint sat cross legged, lost in his own thoughts. Flashbacks of his children turning to dust tortured him, and the thought of him being the only one in his family spared was mental agony. Though he tried not to show it, he was angry; at Hammer, for kidnapping him in the first place, at Tony, for giving Hammer a reason to kidnap him, at Thanos, for obvious reasons, and at Steve, for dragging him into his mess two years ago and than completely ignoring him after busting him out of prison. Now all of them were sitting in a prison thanks to all of the people he had just named, and yeah, like he said: he was angry. But then his thoughts turned to Nat. He could never be angry at her, for he knew what she had gone through, and why she acts tough and angry. He knew that on the inside she was still a scared little girl, and her fear had gotten worse since the attack three months ago. She had visited and cried when she found only him in his house and he had held her close, trying to comfort her as well as himself. He had never seen her cry like that before, and that was when he truly realized how scared she actually was. Again, he kicked himself for not being there in the battle for humanity, this time because he could have helped Nat get through her fear. And now, he could hear the strain in her voice even though she tried to hide it, and he hated Hammer for whatever he did to her. He had heard the thump of Stark's body hitting the wall, the small yelp of pain as whatever Hammer was doing to him kicked in. It had been thirty minutes since that, and there was no sound from the genius. Clint didn't know if he was still unconscious, or just plain afraid. These were the types of thoughts that tortured him, and he wanted to break the silence. Thor and Steve had fallen back asleep, and Banner had never woken up, which was worrying. Even though Tony was right next to him, a wall prevented Clint from looking at the billionaire, and when he called out to Tony, a different voice answered.

"He woke up 15 minutes ago but fell back asleep pretty quickly. I'm guessing he has a bad concussion. Also, you and I are the only ones awake, so whatever you want to say to me say it now." Natasha said.

Clint blinked. "How did you know-"

"I could tell. Even though I can't see you, I heard your muttering, and there is definitely something bothering you, so what is it?"

Clint sighed. "Nat- I don't know how to phrase this, but I'll try my best. I'm sorry I wasn't there in the battle three months ago. I knew what was at stake and I still didn't come help. I was selfish, and so many people paid for it. And-"

"Clint, _stop it._ You were in no way selfish or terrible, and what happened is _not your fault._ You wanted to spend time with your family and that is completely understandable. No one blames you, ok? No one." Her voice was firm, and he felt comforted.

"I could of loved you. I _did_ love you." The archer said, surprising himself.

Natasha let out a small sigh. "Clint… I asked you to be with me. You said no. I'm with Bruce. You're with Laura. You have kids and a farm. Why did you say no?"

Clint swallowed. "Fury told me I couldn't, or else it would get in the way of work. He introduced me to Laurea, and she fell in love with me. I just went with it. Then we started having kids and I realized maybe I loved her, but… I've always loved you more."

Nat gasped, and Clint felt himself blush. "I… I only went with Bruce because I needed to get over you. I do like him, he's incredible, but… I could never get over my feelings for you. But you can't do this. When we get Laura back, and everyone else, you can't just leave her for me." She said, upset.

Clint sighed. "Nat, Laura knows that I love you. She found out a year ago, when I- I muttered your name in my sleep. She didn't want to leave me because of the kids. And we are still friends."

Nat went silent, and Clint cleared his throat. "So, should we give it a try?"

He could hear the smile in her voice as she answered. "Yes, let's give it a try."

Clint smiled back at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him. But the smile was wiped off his face immediately when the heavy metal doors reopened, and Hammer stepped in.

"Hellooo, my captives." He said gleefully. "It's time to play a game."

 **Hi! I'm so sorry, I know that this chapter is kind of a mess and I'm so sorry you had to wait this long to get this. It was really hard to write and I suffered severe writer's block. This was definitely not my favorite chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it more than I did. I might not be updating for a while because I'm going into a no wifi zone, sorry about that! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Also, can I get some reviews on this? Like I said in chapter one, it keeps me writing and makes me happy. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha glared at her captor as he waved to three other men, beckoning them to come into the room. Her brief happiness from the previous conversation with Clint was now evaporated, and a cold feeling of dread replaced it. Hammer stared at her triumphantly before turning to the still unconscious Tony. A smile spread across his face.

"Well, looks like I managed to do a little damage on my first try!" Hammer gloated.

Natasha stood up and walked forward as far as her chains would let her. Two of Hammers goons tensed, but he just waved them back casually and walked so he was standing as close to her as possible.

"Have something top say to me, pretty lady?" Justin asked, a mocking smirk on his already arrogant face. Nat stared at him, pretended to turn away, and than quickly turned back to spit in his face. He shouted in disgust and quickly wiped it off of himself, grumbling. When he was finished, he put his hands on the bars and shouted at her.

'Oh, so now you think that you're special, huh? Well, you'll wish you hadn't done that when me and my friends here pick our victims, because you are definitely going to be one of mine! Get it? I don't even care about Stark anymore Spider, you are _mine!"_

Natasha rolled her eyes, pretending to look annoyed, but really, she was just glad the attention was off Tony. She knew he couldn't handle the things that she could, and he was already hurt. She just hoped Clint wasn't chosen.

Barton himself was shouting at Hammer, cursing him and threatening him. She could tell he was angry that Hammer had threatened her; his tone sounded absolutely murderous, and his stomping around was quite loud.

"ENOUGH." Hammers yell was enough to shut Clint up, and Natasha shivered at the anger in his voice. "It is time to choose our victims!"

 **Tony Pov**

Tony Stark awoke to a yell so full of rage it made his spine tingle. As if that wasn't bad enough, he than heard the voice-Hammers, it sounded like- utter the words victims. He forced his eyes open, and he saw his captor smile.

"Well, look whos finally awake. Welcome to the party, Anthony, I'm glad you could make it. Now, shall we continue?"

Everybody Tony could see looked absolutely livid, except for Bruce, who looked asleep. Tony felt a rush of concern for his science bro, and silently begged him to wake up soon.

"Now, lets begin." Hammers cruel voice jerked Tony out of his thoughts. "Adams, would you like to go first?"

A large, blonde man stepped forward. "Gladly." He said, cracking his knuckles. He walked by each and every cage slowly, flexing his muscles as he did. When he walked by Tony, the billionaire laughed, grinned, and flipped him off.

Adams was enraged, and he darted forward, grabbing the bars and growling.

"Stark." The massive man snarled, pointing at Tony. "I want Stark."

Justin nodded at him, and Tony chuckled as he heard Natasha and Steve loudly sigh. Really, he couldn't care less about what was about to happen to him. What else did he have to lose? He had already lost Peter, and it was one of the worst things to ever happen to him. There was nothing Hammer could do that was worse than that. Nothing.

"Burke, by all means, you can go next." Hammer offered the smaller, paler man. He nodded, and stepped forward. He was probably a few inches taller than Tony, and maybe 3 inches smaller than Steve. But despite being smaller than Adams, Burke had a frightening look in his eye, and Tony found himself wishing that Burke had picked him so that his teammates would not have to suffer through whatever the man had up his sleeve. Burke pushed up his floppy black hair, and like Adam, began examining the prisoners. He walked straight past Nat, Tony, and Clint, stopped to examine Thor, and than moved right to Bruce.

"I have always wanted to punch the hulk." Burke mused. "I guess this is my chance. I choose this one!"

Tony tried to leap to his feet, and than barely suppressed a yell of pain as the chains yanked at his wrists, preventing him from moving. He recovered, and than faced the smaller man.

"He hasn't even woken up yet! You can't torture him when he's drugged; it will kill him."

Justin stared down at Tony coldly. "That's none of your concern, _Stark._ I'll handle it." The cruel man turned back to Burke and smiled. "He's all yours."

Tony let out another yell of protest, worried for his friend. Hammer rolled his eyes and pulled out the remote again, and Tony braced himself. However, it did nothing against the wave of electricity that wracked his body. He hissed through gritted teeth, unable to do anything else until the wave ended, leaving nothing but a dull ache behind. Natasha was cursing in Russian, and Steve and Thor were eyeing their captor wearily.

"Ready to shut up now, Anthony?" Justin asked smugly. Tony just glared; he was too weak to reply. Hammer let out a gleeful little laugh, and than turned to the third man. The man straightened up and tried to look tough and unemotional, but Tony could tell he was scared. Stark wondered why; the man was huge, probably 6'7, and slightly less muscular than Thor. he was bald and had tattoos all over his neck, and his ice blue eyes were darted around the room. But yet, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked one to many times, and was on full alert around the other men. His eyes met Tony's for a second, and for a second Tony could have sworn he'd seen a flash of pity in them, but than that look was replaced by hard ice and malice as Hammer addressed him.

"Mr. Dunn, I do believe it is now your turn." Hammer offered, and the man-Dunn-nodded, saying nothing. He took steps forward and immediately his gaze landed on Clint. He pointed at his cell and nodded, and Tony heard a scream of protest. He turned, startled, and saw Nat standing up and straining towards the bars, towards the larger man. Her face was contorted into solid rage,and a stream of russian curses spewed from her mouth at full volume. Hammer, smiling, pulled out a tiny remote, and Natasha, seeing what was coming, dived towards the wall and braced herself. However, when Tony felt another strong wave of electricity flow through him, it caught him off guard and he yelled out in pain. Nat whipped around at the sound and gaped as she saw him, and than turned around towards Hammer, opening her mouth.

"I would be quiet unless you want me to do it again." Hammer said coldly, and Nat shut her mouth, glaring. Hammer smiled. "Good little spider." He turned to the rest of the prisoners, his tone hardening. "Prepare yourself, Avengers, for in about an hour…" He grinned evilly. "The fun begins."

 **Steve Pov**

Steve stared in shock at Tony, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He now understood that Hammer was driven by rage, and that made him very, very dangerous. No one was speaking; a guard had been placed in the room, and no one wanted to cause more harm to their fellow teammate. Movement in the corner of his eye distracted him, and he turned his head to look. He let out a small sigh of relief as he saw Bruce blink a couple times. His eyes were still bleary, but at least he was awake. He saw Bruce's eyes move around the room, taking in everything. His eyes flashed as thye landed on Tony's slumped formed, and Steve winced. However, not a hint of green could be seen of the scientists body, and Steve remembered that Banner and The Hulk were having an issue. This angered him; they were drugging the now defenseless man for nothing. Banner turned to face him and opened his mouth, but Steve shook his head, silently begging him not to say anything. He seemed to get the memo and closed his mouth, but still looked confused. Steve jerked his head towards Tony, and then the guard. Banners eyes widened in understanding and rage and he clenched his jaw. As he did, the door swung open, and Hammer and his goons waltzed in. Steve sighed as four large men grabbed Nat, Tony, Clint, and Bruce, dragging them towards the door. Tony and Bruce hung limply, one too injured and one still drugged. Bruce stared at Steve as he was dragged out, and Steve felt a wave of guilt for not being able to do anything for his friends. The guilt was almost overrun by amusement, though, as he heard a guard yell out in pain as Natasha kicked him in the gut. She punched him in the face, swift and hard, and managed to get one last slap in before she was contained. Clint was also fighting, but more guards had been called in during Natashas outburst and he was quickly contained. As the door slammed shut, dismay crept up his body like ice. " _What's going to happen to my friends?"_

 **Hi! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm really sorry it took this long to update, this chapter was the longest yet and kind of hard to write. I have some really evil things planned for this story, so...(laughs evily) Anyways, thank you all so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Hammer Pov****

 **Justin watched the four men drag the victims towards the chambers. He found it** ** _so_** **convenient that the little bunker had anything and everything you would need to hold someone captive. Burke had said it was an abandoned Hydra chamber, whatever that was. Justin only knew that it was a good place to kidnap and torture people. He turned his attention back to the prisoners, smirking at the sight of them. Anthony and the monster-Hammer couldn't remember his name- were hanging limply in the guards arms; one barely conscious, and one extremely drowsy. The other two-the** ** _assassins_** **\- were struggling to escape, spitting. Every once in a while they got slapped in the face for causing too much trouble, but that didn't stop them from trying to kick their captors. Justin sighed as the hostages were finally pulled into the rooms, the door slamming shut behind them. A couple of minutes passed, and than the bulky handlers finally stepped out, nodding to Justin and his colleagues. Hammer felt a grin start to creep up onto his face. This was going to be fun.**

 **Justin went to go into the spy's room, then paused. He had two of the people he hated most in his grasp… why not have a little fun with both of them? He nodded to himself and went into the first room.**

 **The maniac felt himself grin as he saw a helpless Anthony Stark bound to a chair, his head slumped. He didn't look up as the heavy door slammed behind Hammer, and his foot tapping on the ground was the only sign that he was conscious. Justin motioned for Adams and the two other burly men to stay back as he slowly approached the billionaire.**

 **Hammer put his fingers beneath Tony's chin, lifting his head on so his enemy was looking into his eyes. There was misery written all over Starks face, and Justin felt a thrill of triumph. Never, not once, had he seen the great Anthony Edward Stark look so...** ** _defeated._** **It almost was enough to give him chills.**

 **"** **Well, Anthony, looks like I'm finally the one on top, huh?" Justin said mockingly, and snickered as Stark tried to muster a glare. "What, no witty remark? Cat got your tongue?" Stark glared again, but this time opened his mouth to say something.**

 **"** **Hammer, I'd tell you you're never going to get away with this, but I think we both already know that, so I'll spare my breath." Hammer tried to looked outraged, but on the inside he was cheering. He had been preparing himself for this statement all day, and now it was time to emotionally destroy the "Invincible Iron Man."**

 **"** **I'm not gonna get away with this, Anthony? Are you sure? Because the last time I checked, no one even knew you were still alive. You are dead to everyone in the world. And the people that would actually care? All dead. Your precious Pepper Potts, your little helper Happy Hogan… poof." Starks eyes were wide and filled with guilt, shock, and self-loathing. Justin grinned at him and continued. "And your little friend Rhodes? Oh, Anthony, if you think he still likes you, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Oh yeah, I've heard the news. I've seen the footage. You ruined him Stark, and there is no coming back from that. You can try to build him mechanical legs and upgrade his suit and give him all of the tech in the world, but that doesn't make up for what you did to him, and he knows it. Hell yeah, he knows it. And for that reason, James Rhodes would be happy to see you die."**

 **Justin finished his speech and looked down. He grinned maliciously at what he saw. Anthony was staring at the floor, silent tears spilling down his face. Self-loathing had driven out all other emotion in his eyes, and he looked so, so small. If it was anyone else, Justin would have felt bad. He turned around to address the goons.**

 **"** **Well, boys, my work is done here. Adams, you're up." Justin nodded to the burly blond. "I have work to do."**

 ** **Clint Pov****

 **When the four burly men had finally managed to tie Clint to a steel chair, three of them were bleeding and one of them had a broken nose. All of them glowered at him, giving him a slight sense of satisfaction at the damage he had inflicted. The one who had chosen Clint to torture-Dunn, his name was- stepped forward. He was the least damaged out of all of them, only bleeding from a small cut on his cheek. He motioned for the other men to leave the room, and the archer sighed. This was just** ** _too_** **cliche. He had gone through this process at least 20 times before, and that was before he had became an Avenger. Big man, muscles, tools. Check, check, and check. But as the other men stepped outside the room, Dunn did something extremely unexpected.**

 **"** **I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted out, y'know? Wanted to start a new life, out of prison. But then people started turning to dust, and Justin Hammer told all of us-the survivors-his plan to capture the Avengers. I didn't want to, y'know. Wanted to be done with that shit. But I figured they would do it, with or without me, so I just decided I could be there to help you guys out. Make it a little better, help ya escape, I don't know. Just wanted to help out."**

 **Clint stared at the giant of a man, shocked into silence for a moment. He quickly regained his wits. "O...k. Than I guess I should know your name. Like, your full one."**

 **The man looked down at his sneakers. "Its Axel. Axel Dunn."**

 **"** **Well, Axel, do you have a plan to get us out of here?"**

 **"** **No...but I know how to make things better for you and your friends. Every time I get to pick someone, I'll make sure that they're not dying, and kind of help relieve the pain. I will have to do some stuff, so it looks realistic, y'know?"**

 **Clint sighed. "Yeah, I know." Suddenly a thought dawned on him. "Listen, Axel, just call the police! Tell them our location, than you'll really be helping!"**

 **The blue eyed man looked hopeless. "I would, but there's no signal, we're not aloud to leave the bunker, and I have no idea what town, state, or country we're in."**

 **Clint had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Sure, the guy was helping them, but couldn't he try a** ** _little_** **bit harder? He turned his attention back to the man, determined to find a way to work with him.**

 **"** **Axel, do you know why Hammer is doing this?" He asked. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but there might be something important that he should find out.**

 **"** **Yeah- when all of the guards turned to dust, he saw an opportunity. He would have taken just Stark and Romanoff, if he hadn't had the other prisoners with him. Actually, the only reason all of y'all are here is because he needed everybody's help and all."**

 **Clint felt ice run through him. If Hammer just wanted Tony and Nat, that meant that they would have it the worst out of all of them. Hammer would make sure that they never had a break from agony.**

 **"** **Listen, you have to take them here the most. If they're going to have Hammer after their throats, they need at least a little protection from him. If I ever lost them, I-" his voice cracked at this, and he stopped to clear his throat. "I don't know what I would do."**

 **Dunn seemed to understand, and he nodded. "I will. But y'know, I gotta do a little something to ya, just to make it seem realistic and all."**

 **Clint nodded, bracing himself. However, for his size, the man was a surprisingly soft hitter, and Clint was relieved he wouldn't have any brain damage for when he saw Natasha again. He just hoped the others were holding up as well…**

 ** **Bruce Pov****

 **Bruce was strapped to a table, arms, legs, and neck all pinned down by heavy metal bands. For now, he was alone in the room, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be for long. The large collar pumping the drugs into his body was gone, and now he was connected to an IV pumping other drugs into his body. His diagnosis was it was something to keep him awake but weak at the same time, so while he could still feel the torture, it would not make him hulk out. It would've been clever, expect now that Bruce and the Hulk were having an "issue", it was really all for nothing, so that was slightly annoying. "** ** _They should have done their research."_** **Bruce thought to himself, suppressing a chuckle despite his situation. But his amusement quickly faded away when a small but sinister looking man strutted into the room.**

 **"** **Ahhh, Dr. Banner! Pleasure to finally meet you. I must say, I am a big fan of your scientific work!"**

 **Banner was taken aback. Only one other person had ever greeted him that way, and that was Tony Stark. Most other people were usually cautious around him, or just ignored him entirely. So if this man thought of him like Tony did, could he possibly become an ally? Or, the man could be incredibly evil and incredibly smart like Stark, which would be bad for everybody. "By my work, you mean my… issue?"**

 **The small man smirked. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes. But I like to use the term…** ** _monster."_**

 **Bruce shuddered. Sure, he had heard people say it like that before, but never so** **maniacally. Like he was a tool that could be used. The eerie man must have seen the look in his eyes, for he smiled a falsely sweet grin at the other scientist and turned back to his work. Bruce summoned up the courage to ask another question.**

 **"** **So… what do you want from me?" he asked.**

 **Burke turned back to face him, and the look in his eyes was enough to make Bruce almost scream in horror.**

 **"** **Oh, my dear Dr. Banner." He said, smirking. "You'll find out soon enough."**

 ** **Steve Pov****

 **Steve shuddered as he heard the horrible screams start. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he guessed that it was coming from one of the men. As if Natasha Romanoff would ever scream anyway. The loudest reaction to pain he had ever heard her utter was a small grunt, and that is when she had been shot. But this… this was unlike anything he had ever heard before, not even back in World War II. This was utterly and truly terrifying to him. He heard Thor arouse in the cage next to him, though the concrete wall blocked the muscular god from his sight.**

 **"** **Those screams are truly disturbing, Captain. I will destroy them if they dared to hurt my friends."**

 **Cap sighed as he imagined Thor carrying Hammer away into the sky. What a pleasure that would be. Everything would be fine (actually, scratch that, half of the universe was still dust) and comfortable. There would be no screams of anguish or electric shocks. What a wonderful thought. But it was soon interrupted as the heavy metal doors slammed open, and Justin Hammer waltzed in, smiling broadly.**

 **"** **Well, well, that was SO much better than I thought it would be! Amiright? Truly fantastic. I have one that's broken inside, one who will be in excruciating pain for the next two months, and one with severe trauma. The archers captor could have done a little better, but whatever. But** ** _god,_** **that is one broken billionaire. Severe physical trauma, along with emotional, and still unconscious. Boom. But, i guess it's time to let you see what your friends have become. GUARDS!"**

 **Steve glowered at the maniac but stopped when the first person was brought in. he was walking, but with a limp, and his face was bloody. Steve's whole body sagged with relief when he realized that Clint was fine besides those few minor injuries. He was roughly thrown in his cell and binded up again. He spat at the guards as they did their work, earning himself a slap across the face. But, in that classic Barton style, he grinned and cheekily stuck his tongue out at the guards. The burly men just grunted and glared, and Clint let out a gleeful laugh.**

 **The next person to be brought in was Natasha, and the sight of her and the guards that were dragging her almost made Steve laugh out loud. Both of the guards noses were clearly broken, and looking at Hammer again, Steve could see that Hammer had more cuts and bruises then Nat herself. She was thrown forcefully in her cell and after the guards chained her to the wall, they retreated rather quickly. As the next person was dragged in, Steve felt his blood run cold, and next to him Thor let out a raged bellow. Bruce was being literally dragged by the leg across the floor. He had paled about 4 shades since the last time Steve had seen him, and his chest was barely rising and falling. However, Steve couldn't see any psychical trauma on the man's body. He frowned in confusion as the doors once again opened, revealing a beaten and bruised Tony Stark. His eyes were closed but you could clearly see one of them was swollen. Blood was all over his face, not getting a chance to dry. One of his arms was bent in an unnatural way, and his shoulder on his left side was obviously dislocated. He didn't stir even as he was forcefully thrown into the cell. The captors didn't even bother to chain him up again. As they all left, not even Hammer saying a word, Steve felt dread build in his stomach for the third time that day. He didn't have to be a genius to realize that all of the time spent here would be living hell.**

 **Me? Posting? It must be a (almost) Thanksgiving miracle! But seriously, you have NO IDEA how hard this was to write. Hope ya enjoy! (None of the characters are mine except for Dunn, Adams, and Burke)**


End file.
